Andromeda SBlackDon't judge a book by it's cover
by AddyBlack
Summary: What if....Siruis had never gone to Askaban but had spent all those long years with a family. ALERT...Plot hipogryph got loose and the story is being totaly revamped...stay tuned
1. So it begins

Disclaimer: Neither Kandi or I, Addy B own the rights to the Harry Potter series…we wish…

Kandi was sitting in her bedroom at her parents' house in South Dakota writing a letter to her cousin and best friend Addy B.

Dear Addy,

How are you? How are things over in England going? I'm doing ok, dad seems to be doing better but at the same time not really. The doctors say it is just a matter of time. They told mom they don't think he will make it thru the week. I think he will though. He told me that he wants me to become Chief next year after I get out of Salem.

Do you realize this is the first year that we will not be playing against each other on the field? I mean what the bears are going to do if you do not come back. I guess that the wolves will be winning the cup this year.

This is Hershey Kisses she is your birthday gift from Mom, Dad and I. I know you said you always wanted one after seeing Kane all the time. So I sent Kane off on a trip to find you one. She came back with an egg I raised it for the first few months here at home.

Uncle Alex says you better keep up with your DADA studies, Mom and Uncle Mark says the same thing about Charms and Transfiguration and Animagus training. I say you better keep practicing your flying so we can see who the better flier is when I come visit you.

Write back and let us know how everything is? Oh and tell Uncle Remus that when he comes over this spring that we have had some interesting progress with the werewolf cure..not quite there but closer.

Now Keep on Smiling and Remember that we are all here for you.

Yours Truly

Kandi Kane

"Now, Kane I want you to find Addie and give her this letter and take Kiss with you." Kandi told her Phoenix as she tied the letter on her.

So Kane and Kisses left in a flash of fire on their way to England. Kandi went around her room picking up and unpacking the rest of her trunk. She pulled out a photo album and sat on her bed to look thru it. Wondering what this year would be like if she did not go back to Salem to finish her N.E.W.T.S. She wandered outside to where she finely found her mom working in the potions garden.

"Mom can I talk to you what would you say if I said I did not want to go back to school and to stay here and help with dad and do all my studies at home?" Kandi asked as she and her mom sat down on her bed.

"It is up to you sweet heart it is up to you. I think your dad would rather you go to school and not worry about him. But I think you should follow your heart I will say this that means you have to tell Addie and everyone, plus you have to bring home Shadow Star and Moon Rise back here. Have you heard anything from Addie?" her mom says just as Kane arrives back with a letter from Addie.

Kandi,Aug '

I don't even know how to begin…it seems like it has been years since I was pulled aside during owl' graduation. I think even then I knew that one of my worst fears had come true. I am so sorry that I haven't written yet and to tell the truth I haven't done much but study even though I think at this point I've merely been staring at the same page for weeks now. I'm sitting in my quarters at the Leaky Caldron right now as I write, no I'm not staying at the house but there is a reason…you see I got sick of coming downstairs every morning to an empty house…you see…Dad's…well…gone…forever. If you haven't been following the news from over here you would know that Death Eaters broke into the ministry of Magic and well in the ensuing battle much was destroyed including the notion that Voldemort was not back, and Dad was hit with the killing curse. {I'm including a Daily Prophet so you can get the details…I'd rather not go into them} So now I am once more an orphan. Kretcher has been sent to Hogwarts and I will be following soon as it turns out that despite everything Dad appointed Dumbledore as my guardian...and well now for more news…I won't be returning to go to college in Salem. Dumbledore insists that I finish my education in England and being as here in England I technically don't turn of age for another year I must obey. (for now anyway) I am leaving for Hogsmead tomorrow I think…I will be spending the rest of my summer holidays there. The upside to that is he has talked with Madam Pomfery and is working it out so that I can assist her and learn from her in my spare time this year. The thought of not sitting next to my best friend and cousin this semester is almost the straw that broke the camel's back but I'm trying to be thankful for what I do have and focus on the positive. I went shopping for school clothes today and let me tell you…I finally understand what Madam Holmes was talking about when she would tell us we should be thankful about our uniforms when we would complain. Hogwarts uniforms are DREADFUL! Besides all of this the thought of being sorted again but this time where I am placed has so many more far reaching cause and effect scenarios that I feel fairly dizzy just thinking about it. I am so curious to meet the people behind the stories that Dad told me. I saw aunt Narcissa and Draco from a distance today as they passed the bookstore. I disagree with my dad's assessment that she is ugly…I think that she could be beautiful only she looks like…well she's constantly in pain and then there was Draco…um wow…totally…just looks like he'd smelled something foul at birth and couldn't get over it despite being incredibly handsome. I did however do something fun yesterday well…I think you'd approve it over my normal idea of fun…no you would be proud I didn't buy a new book…I bought a new BROOM! I know, I know my nimbulus 2001 was still in great condition but the Flamer 2900 that was in the display was WAY too tempting, besides I didn't even have a real birthday this year. I spent my birthday alone with Kretcher oh and a few of my fathers and Dumbledore's friends dropped in but no one even knew or at least they didn't mention it. I don't know if I will ever play quidditch again but the freedom of flying is worth a broom. {And we know how much of a speed demon I am…do you remember the muggle driving lessons…} but it's weird I know I can't explain it..oh well… I think I've cried myself to sleep every night since I came to England. Give my love to the family, and thanks for Hershey. There is someone knocking on the door so I should probably just send this and go down and eat dinner. (The pea soup is Dangerous…do NOT eat it Ever)

Gerr and Frustration

ASB

{Addy's point of view}

I quickly blotted and sealed her letter, giving the finished envelope to Kane. "I know you are tired Kane, but do you feel up to another quick trip across the Atlantic?" Kane gently nibbled my nose to show that she was more than willing to return home. "Thanks Kane I don't know what I would do without you, Careful now…and don't let anyone see that but Kandi, Okay?" In answer Kane swiftly flew out the open window and disappeared from sight. Crossing the room with an impatient "I'm coming" I opened the door to find Tonks at my door.

"What are you doing here tonight? I thought we weren't leaving till tomorrow?" "Dumbledore changed his mind, it seems Aunt Narcissa noticed you in town today and has been asking around about you and about who you were." I could feel the color drain from my face, "Are you sure? But Tonks …They are family" Tonks shook her head "We're catching the Knight bus tonight Addy, can you be packed in 20 minutes?" "20 minutes" I murmured and looked around the immaculate room, looked back at Tonks, winked "um Tonks I can be ready in 10. Oh wait, I'm supposed to be picking up my robes tomorrow from madam Balkins before I leave." "That's easy we can have her send them to the school for you" I scrambled around the room gathering the potions book and her spare parchment and quill from the table and deftly put them away in her school satchel. "I just need to brush my teeth and check under the bed to make sure I didn't leave anything out of my trunk, and we can go."

Tonks pointed to the slim wand on the bedside table "Whotcher don't forget your wand" I looked up in surprise "Oh…right…wand, sorry I'm not used to having to carry it everywhere. I …uh...think living in the states has made me sort' a lacks about security. 'Constant Vigilance'" we looked at each other and grinned as we quoted Moody. Tonks paced the room waiting for me to finish my packing and preparing for our journey. "Will I need a jacket? Or is it actually warm out?" "Take the jacket, even if you're not really cold you can pull the hood over your head." Grimacing I rolled my eyes at this "Surely Dumbledore doesn't think that they have any idea of contacting me…I mean they killed Sirius." "Even so Addy, we need to get you to Hogwarts without anyone noticing you" Tonks opened the door and motioned me out ahead of her. "I'll grab your trunk if you grab the bags" As we walked down the stairs and out the front door into the dark muggle lantern lit street I noticed several pairs of eyes following our movements. "Um, so Tonks, uh how do you call the bus again?" I asked nervously. "Like this" and as Tonks spoke she lifted her wand into the air and stepped up to the curb. Out of seemingly nowhere the bus appeared.

A gangly, pimply youth stared wide eyed at me, seeming to forget that there was another person waiting he scrambled nervously to help me with the bags I was carrying. "Where too Miss?" he stuttered as if he was hoping that it wasn't very far. Tonks pushed her way in between us and replied "Hogsmead, and as I see your not very busy tonight I think you could hurry up a bit if you know what I mean" with a knowing look. "That'll be 11 sickles each" Quickly she handed him the money and as if simply being around us was dangerous the lad hurried away. "Look Addy, let's just pretend to sleep until we get there okay? I don't want anyone to …" Tonks voice was lost over the sound of the bus starting up. I rolled my eyes but nodded and rolled over into the bed. Staring at the back of the bus I blinked back tears as I remembered her father's favorite story about the Knight bus. Shaking my head I wiped the picture from my mind and focused on my favorite poem to calm myself down. As I was looking at my teary reflection in the windows of the bus I noticed a hooded figure that was vaguely familiar. Quickly I focused on my poem again and drowned all else out of memory, I can't risk someone hearing the thoughts that were behind these tears. I was so focused that I acted defensively when Tonks shook me to tell me that we had arrived at Hogsmead. "Ooops, sorry Tonks", I leaned over to help Tonks stand to her feet a moment later. I could feel my face turning crimson; it was a natural thing for me to blush at any little thing lately. "s'kay, I should have been more careful."

As we unloaded my bags and trunk off the bus I felt a pair of eyes following my every move. Focusing on the poem I climbed off the bus with my satchel and stood next to the pile of luggage wondering how in the world we would get all of this up to the school by ourselves. "ah, right on schedule" Tonks said as a carriage pulled into view………..


	2. cousinnapped'

Disclaimer: Neither I Addy S. L. Black nor Kanssas Rain Snape-BlackHeart own Harry Potter…too bad.

{still Addy's POV}

My jaw dropped as I realized who was driving the carriage. I shook my head as if to clear the fog that was causing me to see this far from ordinary sight and laughed "Uncle Severus!" Tonks grinned and wiggled her eyebrows laughing. "Thought Hagrid was supposed to be picking us up Severus?" "Well if he was I hardly would be driving this thing would I, besides Dumbledore got word that you were being followed and thought he should send someone shall we say that was more…well frankly more" came the disgruntled reply. "Humph, I could have handled it." was all Tonks said as they loaded the trunks and climbed into the carriage. Grimacing I shook my head as I remembered the eyes that had been following me ever since the near run in with Aunt Narcissa and Draco. "Uncle Severus?" I asked looking into his eyes. "Yes, Andromeda?" he replied looking back into my eyes with intensity that mirrored my own. Tonks looked back and forth between us with increasing frustration. "Gerr you two…I hate it when you do that Severus, wait Addy you can…Wow." She burst out after enduring a few minutes of our silent conversation. When I broke eye contact I was silent. So Aunt Narcissa had seen me, she was suspicious, oh bother, I thought to myself. I think I seemed preoccupied for the rest of the ride to the castle. Pulling up to the front entrance I noticed that there were people waiting for our arrival. "Welcome to Hogwarts my dear" Professor McGonagall smiled we descended from the carriage. I smiled up into the Transfiguration Professor's face and said "Thank you, um I know that I will be sorted after all the first years but I was wondering…I am tired and I was going to eat supper before I was "cousin napped" by Tonks here." "You didn't make sure she ate before you dragged her all the way here? Goodness gracious child you must be famished." McGonagall interrupted, as she shook her head and said that the elves would take my things to one of the temporary guest rooms. Guiding us to the great hall she called for one of the house elves to bring us something to eat. While we were eating Dumbledore came into the room and smiled at the group assembled. "Good you're here, just so you know Addy you will want to learn the layout of the castle as much as you can in the next 3 weeks before term starts as you have been appointed Head Girl." "Wha…what?" I sputterd looking down at the patch he had handed me. "Um are you sure about that? From what my dad told me in his letters I was sure Miss Granger was going to get it?" "Yes well I think Miss Granger will forgive me." Dumbledore smiled down at the bewildered look on my face. "I'm sure you will do fine in your post." "Oh well it's not that I'm worried about that it's just well um never mind…Uhmmm… I know it's still early but would there be any way for me to be shown where I will be staying, I am tired and…" "Of course…Dobby" Dumbledore called and with a 'PoP' the house elf appeared. "Dobby this is Miss Andromeda Black would you please show her to the guest quarters near the Head Dormitory please? And if she should need anything she will be calling on either you or her elf Kretcher." The house elf looked at me with wide eyes. "Your Kretcher's mistress?" I nodded "Yes, and you're the Dobby who my dad told me helped Harry aren't you?" I smiled at him and held out my hand. "Would you tell me about it while we walk?" Dobby broke into a huge smile as she brought up his favorite subject. Leading her off he started to speak of his favorite person and how he had been freed from his masters.

Opening my eyes I found herself wondering 'where in the world'. Jumping out of bed with an "ouch" as I managed to trip over the bag that I had left lying on the floor. Laughing at my own clumsiness and the reason why I normally put things away before I went to bed, I quickly washed and dressed before calling "Kretcher?" With a 'pop' the elderly house elf appeared. "Miss Addy called for Kretcher?" "Yes dear, I was wondering if you could show me the way to the great hall for breakfast, or wherever there is food. After I eat though I would like to start learning my way around here so would you stay close and show me around a little." "Of course, Kretcher lives to serve the noble house of Black." "Thanks Kretcher let me grab my cloak and we can head to find some food!" I ran to my trunk and pulled out my favorite chocolate brown, shoulder cloak. I grabbed my bag and opened the door motioning for Kretcher to lead the way.

A short time later found me being led into the Great hall by an almost cheerful Kretcher. "Albus, was it just me or was Kretcher actually smiling?" Professor McGonnagal asked softly so that only those closest heard. "I believe he was, in the time I have spent with Addy I have come to the conclusion that I should just enjoy the unexpected. She seems to have a talent for making people like her, a tad unnerving at times but I think it will be a protection to her." He whispered back. As the term had not yet started there were no other students eating in the hall. I stood in the doorway deciding where to sit. Shivering, I realized that even though it was still August the castle was cold and decided to sit by the fire. Unaware that I was sitting at the Slytherin table I began to eat the bowl of chex and blueberries that materialized at my place. 'Mmh my favorite' I thought. After the first few bites I pulled my hair into a ponytail with an annoyed gesture, and pulled out my notebook. I began studying notes from my medicinal potions class last year. As I was finishing up the doors opened and revealed a handsome, tan, redhead that made his way to the head table to speak to Dumbledore. Their conversation couldn't have lasted more than three minutes when he looked up to see ME staring at him, blushing I quickly went back to studying. My cheeks had almost returned to their pale color when a my notebook was pulled away from me. "Medicinal Potions…hmm? Personally I think you look more like the divination type myself." The notebook thief stated. "Humph…personally I prefer quidditch to divination but as I don't play anymore you might be right." I retorted slipping my hand into my pocket to reach for my wand. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself, or didn't you listen to your mother when she tried to teach you manners…hmmm wait let me guess…red hair, that sweater looks familiar…you're a Weasley alright but which one?" I was having way too much fun laughing at his now purple face. "Oh cat got your tongue? Or perhaps I should release it?" smiling I made a swift cutting motion with my wand under the table. Tonks plopped down and joined us, laughing at the sputtering, young man. "Charlie Weasley this is my cousin, Andromeda Black, so Addy have you gotten in touch with Kandi yet? She has been sending Severus owl's every week and last week it was a Howler." I just rolled my eyes and smiled, "Well at least I didn't get one this time, and yeah I sent her one yesterday…" I trailed off as Kane appeared in front of her with a very large, red and white striped, envelope.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	3. The Howler

**Disclaimer : nope still don't own Harry Potter…tis a shame really wouldn't have to work such long hours to put myself through school.**

Chapter 3 the Howler

ANDROMEDA SYLEEN NARCISSA BLACK

I CAN NOT BELIVE THIS! HOW DID UNCLE PADDY DIE? IF YOU SAY BUMBLEBORE HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT, I WILL HOP ONTO THE BIKE AND FLY THERE. NO, BETTER YET I WILL FLY MY CAR THERE. YOU HAD TO GO ALL THE WAY TO HOGWARTS! UGH, I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS, HOW THE HECK WILL I SURIVE SALAM WITH OUT YOU.'

I giggled "Well I guess I should have expected something like that, I waited all summer to tell her." Tonks looked at me and rolled her eyes. Suddenly Kane was there with another letter. "If that's another one I'm outa here" Charlie rose to leave. "Its not a howler, I think its just a normal letter this time" I whispered as I untied the letter from Kane's leg.

Opening it I smiled in relief and began reading it quietly aloud.

"Hey gRiddle,

Sorry about that. I just read the letter and the Prophet all the way thru. I cannot believe Uncle Luke would do that. But then again I could so totally see Aunt Trixi doing what she did. Just know that I will try to get over there to help you if you need it. You never know I may just pop up one day. I hope all is well (I know that the Pea Soup is bad news and I promise I will never eat it). Tell Tonks that she better take care of Uncle Remy and make sure he is ok wink yeah have you seen the way she looks at him? It is so totally obvious. I will continue to look for the cure. Who knows I may just add a little bit of Hell's fern and dragon dung in it and see what happens?

Love Ya Cuz, Kandi Kane"

By the time I had finished reading Charlie was doubled over laughing and Tonks was sputtering angrily. "Obvious, OBVIOUS I don't know what you two are talking about. As for you Charlie Weasley your better keep that to yourself or you may find yourself hexed to obliviation if you don't.

"Why Dora darling if it is stuff and nonsense, why would you worry about him telling anyone" I simpered, winking at Charlie. "Oh you better watch it or I might just slip and tell Charlie that you are Addy B., seeker extraordinar from the Salem Bears"

Charlie turned beet red at that. "What? No way you can't be your not….your kidding…um I've got to go" he said running from the room leaving us staring at his retreating figure. "Um okay, what in the world was that about? Dora what did I do, grow a dark mark? Why did he react like that?" "OH nothing" she said with a mischievous smile playing at her lips.

"Uh right, try again" I replied giving her a glare. "Well let's just say I don't think you're as low profile as you think you are." "humph, I could just look and find out what really is behind that if I wanted to." "Yeah you could, but you won't, we haven't known each other long but I already know you wouldn't do that." She replied with an annoying smirk on her face.

I didn't believe her about Charlie but decided to just leave it be for now. I needed to get to know the Castle like the back of my hand anyway and I planned on starting that immediately. Calling for Kretcher I packed my study things away and rose to leave.

Two weeks later I found myself sitting in a tree by the lake thinking about all that had happened this summer.

What did it all mean anyway, why on earth hadn't daddy told anyone besides Dumbledore and Uncle Remus about me? I fingered the key in my pocket remembering the day I had found it in the Black family vault.

The goblins had shown me the vault and disabled the anti-theft wards and I had wandered about looking at the various treasures. I was shocked to find a dusty box with my name engraved on the top in one deserted corner. I had blown off the dust and looked around for the latch. The funny thing was that when I had touched the box it had unsealed, revealing the key. I had quickly pocketed the key, turned around gathered some coins for spending money for the year, and asked to return to the surface.

My mental wanderings were interrupted by a grumbling stomach. "oh bother, I hope I haven't missed lunch" I grumbled to myself as I jumped out of the tree. "I wouldn't worry too much about that you could always ask one of the house elves for food, but don't tell anyone I told you that." a voice said. "Oh professor, sorry I didn't know you were there."I said turning to face the speaker. "That's quite alright Miss Black, I was just wondering if you had a chance to finish working on the round schedules. I would like to get them copied to give to the prefects and the head boy. The Head Boy and Girl normally meet with their prefects on the Hogwarts Express, but as you are already here that wouldn't make much sense this year, I will just have the schedules ready for Harry when he gets to the express and he can hand them out and take questions. The two of you can hold an official meeting on Saturday as they will all be arriving this Friday." Professor McGonagall smiled down at me.

I stopped short; I had forgotten that Friday was the first of September. I mentally yelled at myself, true I had memorized every inch of the castle in two weeks but still I didn't feel prepared for what was ahead. I hadn't seen Tonks since that embarrassing incident with Charlie Weasley. I hadn't seen him either, however I forced myself not to think of it or him, as I answered the Professor's inquiry with a nod " Yes Professor, I did they are in my bag" I picked up my bag from under the bush where I had dropped it before climbing the tree and pulled out a manila folder containing the schedule. I think everything is in order there, however I think I left enough leeway room if there is any conflict in scheduling that we should be able to manage to cover shifts with no problem."

We both were silent as we headed back to the castle. I went in search of something to eat, it was 2:30 pm and lunch was long over. I ran down to the kitchens to beg some food off of the house elves to take up to my room to eat, before heading to the infirmary to help out Madam Pomfery before supper.

**Hey if you read please review, would like to know what people think, it's lonely thinking no one but Kandi and I read this. The next chapter may be short as I will be setting up for the sorting.**


	4. Sudden Appearance

Disclaimer: nope still don't own it

Chapter 3

This was it…the day I had been dreading all summer well, most of it anyway, was finally here. It was September 1st and I was hiding in the library. Students had started arriving half an hour ago; Charlie had unceremoniously dragged me from my perch in the tree…

"Are you bloody crazy Adds?" "What! No one will notice me here" I argued as I struggled to free myself from his grip. '_Well alright I hadn't tried very hard but that's not the point'_ "Just come inside," he laughed, "besides I wanted to apologize for my, well running out like that the other day and give you something from Mom." "Humph" was the only response I felt like giving at that moment, as I shook my arm that he was pulling. '_Really? Molly sent me something? No way, well we she is the mothering type but ME?'_ "Fine, I'm coming."

We didn't say a word on our way in and I headed straight for the library with Charlie following behind. "The library? You have to head to the LIBRARY? , sheesh Tonks was right." "Tonks was right about what? Never mind that, why were you two even discussing me at all?" I frowned as I turned to face him with my hands on my hips.

"Uh, I, Uh" he stuttered as he turned and pulled something from his bag "Here's the thing I was telling you about. Mum said she thought you would appreciate it as you were always saying how cold you got here even in the summer."

I smiled, opening the package to find a teal jumper. Quickly I pulled it over my head and grinned up at Charlie who was laughing. "What it's my favorite color and she was right I am always cold. However that doesn't tell me why you and my cousin were discussing someone namely me behind my back? and what exactly did you two discuss."

"oh nothing much" '_hmm nice try'_ "RRRight, and Dora didn't tell you I told her to call me Addy, adds, or griddle…anything but Andromeda?" Uhhh well yes she did but she was just" I cut him off with a look '_yes'_ 'humph, did she also tell you anything about my powers?" Charlie looked away and nodded. "Good then you know that I don't need to ask I could just look, however I prefer not to do that so is there anything else I need to know?"

"Hey Charlie you found her" Charlie visibly relaxed and I groaned "DORA" "What?" "I was just going to find out what you two talked about" "Oh well saved by the friend then huh Charlie" she winked at him. "You were supposed to be down in the great hall at the head table 15 minutes ago" without another word he turned and ran from the room.

"Now on a more serious note I think it's time we head down to the entry way. All the first years were walking in as I came up here" I panicked "not yet Dora give me a few minutes to calm down." "Two and that's it…starting now" I threw her a frustrated look and began pacing…

"Times up, let's go." I nodded and picked up my bag. All too soon, I found myself facing the double doors of the Great Hall wondering what I had gotten myself into this time….


	5. Salem Princesses part 1

**Disclaimer: nope still don't own it**

**Just for clarification when I use '….' (four of them) It will be signifying a change in point of view, also **_' italic '_** means thoughts not spoken out loud. **

Chapter 5 – The Salem Princesses part 1….

The first years had just all been sorted and they were just about to put the hat and stool away when Dumbledore stood up and yelled "'Be Quite' I have someone else to be sorted. This year Hogwarts will be home to two transfer students, cousins, in fact, to each other and to some of our current students." Dumbledore was about to say something more when the door to the great hall burst open.

Everyone turned to see who was about to enter. Harry looked and saw Tonks walk in and turn towards the door and say "Andromeda would you just get your arse in here now."

….

"I will be there in a second Nymphadora" I said walking into the hall.

As I walked in the students who had been in the DA stood and pulled out their wands. "Put your wands away and sit down, NOW" Dumbledore stated

"Do not call me Nymphadora" Tonk said as she walked over to Harry who was looking at me strangely. Gave him a hug then walked up to the head table. "Well you called me Andromeda so we're even" I called back.

"Now Miss Andromeda B. will you please come up here so you can be sorted," Dumbledore said from his spot.

"Hold it did Professor Dumbledore just call her Andromeda B? As in Addy B the famous seeker in the U.S.A. that Addy B." Ron asked from his spot at the Gryffindor table.

Looking up he found that his older brother had indeed recognized me as I walked into the room by the deep red color of his face. A faint blush covered my pale cheeks as I nodded and replied "Yes, but I don't intend to play anymore."

"What…you've got to be kidding…Why, I mean you were the youngest seeker EVER."

"Miss Black must I repeat myself" I looked up in horror as the fact that Dumbledore had addressed me as Miss Black sunk in around the room.

"Andromeda Syleen Narcissa Black you will have plenty of time this year to acquaint yourself with the other students." Harry looked as if someone had punched him in the stomach.

I groaned, "Ah fine Headmaster but," she left off what she was going to say after a look from Uncle Severus. "I'm coming, I'm coming"

Just as the hat was about to be placed on my head we heard a soft pop in the middle of the hall. We all turned to see who it was, and there stood another girl, dressed not in a Hogwarts uniform but what looked to be a Salem High uniform.

"KANDI" I screamed running to the girl who was grinning mischievously. Dumbledore looked over at Uncle Severus and asked if we were always that loud. "They are able to go louder" he shrugged.

"What in the world are you doing here?" I whispered into Kandi's ear as I gave her a huge hug. "If you think I'm letting you mope about all on your own you're nuts" Kandi whispered back. Suddenly we both realized the whole room was looking at us. We turned and began to walk to the sorting stool.

Fred and George walked in just as we were about to walk towards the front. Kandi turned around and pulled Boogie her pet Bludger off her shoulder and grabed her bat off her backpack. Kandi winds up and said to the boys, "let's play show and tell, I will show you what I can do if you guys can tell me how I trained Boogie to go for your heads and not hurt anyone else."

"Kandi nooo…" I tried reaching for her arm but I was not in time to stop her. So Boogie goes flying towards them they dive out of the way and Boogie goes flying towards the door and then bounced off the door jam and went flying towards the Slytherin table and hit Draco Malfoy squarely in the head.

"Looks like you didn't train it so well after all" Fred snorted. Uncle Severus looked frustrated as he went to make sure that Draco was conscious. Muttering under his breath something about 'just like my sister'.

I grimaced 'n' looked at the sorting hat. "Might as well get this over with" I mutterd, as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

….

Silence filled the hall as they waited for the hat to announce what house she was placed, 5 min, 10, and 20 all the while those who were watching closely could see her lips moving as if she was arguing with the hat.

….

"Ahh," the hat said 'this is a new development, brimming with that talent, brains too, just like your father""I AM NOTHING LIKE MY FATHER" I yelled out loud, realizing too late that the students couldn't hear our conversation unless I spoke out loud.

….

Dumbledore stated "Would you two stop arguing" and a flush covered her face.

….

"The hat simply chuckled "True he's not the father figure you had growing up but still he is your father. So many choices for you to make this year, if I placed you in Slytherin like you ask, you would never accomplish what you need to and to be honest my dear it will take more courage to go through with your plan than any Slytherin has ever had, save one."

I sighed "I know" The hat was still for a moment before saying "Gryffindor". With as much dignity as I could muster after that scene I simply moved to the side waiting for Kandi my best friend and cousin to be sorted as well.

"Kansas Blackheart" Professor McGonagall called and Kandi confidently stepped up to the stool and sat down waiting for the sorting hat to be placed on her head.

….

'Now where should I put you, I see that you have brains like your friend, but yet you do not want to be known for that; you are very sly and very cunning. But also very brave, now I think I shall place you in Ravenclaw.' The hat thought.

'Hat you even think about placing me there I will make you go up in flames. You put me in Slytherin or I flame you. Your choice,' Kandi said to the hat just as her hand started to burn.

Dumbledore was watching what was going on he see her hand starting to flame up and says "Kansas don't even think of it,"

"Who says anything about it being the hat on my head that is going up in flames? Hey Uncle Sev, can you please tell the hat just to put me in Slytherin already I mean I have been here for 25 minutes already with Addy's bloody sorting" Kandi says to everyone at the head table as she sends the flames at Dumbledore's hat. However the headmaster did not see anything that she had just done.

"Hat you are better off just putting her in Slytherin because if not she will make you go up in flames no matter what is keeping you. And Kansas Rain you did not just call me Uncle Sev, you know that if you're coming to this school that it is Professor Snape." Snape says from his spot next to Dumbledore who has yet to realize that his hat is on fire.

So the hat placed her in Slytherin. Just as she gets up and walks over to the table her Phoenix Kane shows up with a letter. Kane drops the letter in Dumbledore's hand and flew over to Kandi's shoulder as she walked over to the table.

Just as she was about to sit down there was a pop at the table and she looks and saw 3 students were not there but 3 animals were there instead. One was an all white ferret, one a pig and the other a tiny little mouse.

Dumbledore opened the letter which turned out to be one of Kandi's mom's howlers.

DEAR HEADMASTER,

IF YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE GOING TO USE MY DAUGHTER'S FRIENDSHIP WITH ANDROMEDA TO KEEP HER IN LINE THEN YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING. ADDY AND KANDI ARE LIKE JAMES POTTER AND SIRUIS BLACK WERE BACK IN HIGHSCHOOL. EXCEPT THAT THEY ACE EVERYTHING. ALSO THEY CAN AND WILL KICK YOUR ROYAL BEHIND. STOP USING MY TWIN TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK, OR I WILL COME BACK OVER AND COME AFTER YOU MYSELF AND YOU KNOW THAT I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU OR YOUR LITTLE BAND OF NIT WITS. NO OVFENCE TO SEVURSE AND REMUS. YOU HURT EITHER OF THEM IN ANYWAY I WILL HURT YOU. NOW KANDINCE PUT THE HEADMASTERS HAT OUT WITH SOME RAIN DEAR PLEASE.

ROSA -BLACKHEART.

So Kandi did as her mother said and put the fire out with a down pour of rain right over Dumbledore's head putting out the fire on his hat and getting him all wet.

"Kandi did you have to do that well I was sitting right next to him and what did you do to those three students?" Professor Snape said as he got up and walked over to them.

"Not a Bloody thing Uncle but I will turn you into something if you want me to." She grinned innocently. "Maybe a bat? It is what you look like. No wonder mom left and came to the USA who would want a twin that looks like a bat and as for them they look better this way. I am out of here and don't worry Uncle I will not go into your rooms I will just hit the potion lab and brew up some things. Kane I need a lift can you do that for me." Kandi said as Kane flew over to her and she flashed away in a circle of fire.

I stood fighting the laughter that threatened to spill over, because of what everyone was thinking. They all wanted to know how anyone could get away with doing what Kandi had just done. I looked up to the head table were Remus and Tonks were sitting and laughing at a dripping, wet, Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall was over at the Slytherin table trying to change the boys back.

When Dumbledore stood up and said "as most already know Harry Potter has been appointed head boy". Harry stood and smiled at his friends, shrugging his shoulders "However, the position of Head girl, due to her excellent record and impeccable grades has been given to Miss Andromeda Black."

I looked up at Harry and for the first time met Harry's gaze with a shy smile.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, now for the Feast , gamkele fekle drig" and suddenly the feast appeared which succeeded in distracting most of the student body.

"Was Kandi all ways like this at Salem or is it just for us here at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked me.

"Well, she did have dad to keep her somewhat grounded. I think I understand what Uncle Remus went thru trying to keep dad and James in line all those years. Granted she was always in some sort of trouble at Salem but I have never seen her do something like that"

Clearing his throat Professor Snape spoke up "Even so, there is no reason for her to be downright rude." I looked into his eyes, smiled, and whispered softly to myself "well at least I know where she got it from".

The Professor quickly dismissed himself to look for Kandi. Smiling at the remaining group, I made my way to the Gryffindor table to sit. I happened to see Hermione motioning for me to join the older students at the other end of the table.

While shoving Ron to make room for me she smiled and patted the seat next to her. I smiled nervously at the group, and sat down next to Hermione. "um, Hello" I whispered so softly that they could barely hear.

The entire group was staring at me as if they had seen a ghost, '_hmm, if they stare this much now just wait_'. When this had continued for the next few min I could take no more "Look, I know this is a surprise but seriously didn't you know it's rude to stare at people?"

"It's not that, well it's not that for me, it's just well you look like… Neville started to say. "Oh, right." I interrupted and blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"I understand now, yeah I know I look like my Aunt Bellatrix, believe me I've heard that one before…like every time dad ever yelled at…."I stopped short as I saw a pained look cross Harry's face.

Feeling the tension Ginny spoke up quickly introducing herself and everyone else at the table. "So Andromeda" Hermione started only to be interrupted with my quick "Please, call me Addy".

"Um right Addy," "Sorry to interrupt ladies and gentlemen but I'm afraid I need to steal Miss Black for now." Professor Slughorn interrupted.

"Of course professor" I smiled up "Thanks for letting me sit with you. I will try to stop by the common room later tonight. " I flashed the group a beautiful smile. I could sense that the table watched my retreating figure as I accompanied the Professor out of the Great hall.

While all that was going on up in the great hall Kandi was sitting in the potion lab brewing up healing potions, pepper-up potion, calming draughts as well as the antidote for the potion that she had slipped the Slytherin 6th year boys.

They were all part of her home study program that she had tailored for her pranks. She was just finishing up and had started cleaning when Professor Snape and Remus Lupin, who had been stationed at the school for a few weeks as part of the increased measures for protection of the school, walked into the lab.

"If you're here to yell at me for what happened up there you can save it. Remus you could say I am James and Sirius put together when it comes to pranks. Oh here is the antidote to change the boys back. Now I am going to go and meet Adds, then head off to the common room. What is the password Uncle sev?"

"Professor Snape, how many times do I HAVE to tell YOU? That's 5 points from slytherin" Kandi just rolled her eyes. Before he could give it to her Professor Slughorn and I walked into the potions lab. "Seriously Kandi, you couldn't even wait till we got settled in" I sighed. "what am I going to do with you?"

"You will do the same thing you always do," her smirk quickly disappeared when she saw I was not alone. " Who's this? And why do I have a feeling that I am not going to be happy about it?" Professor Snape and I looked at each other as Kandy went to stand next to us.

"This is Professor Slughorn he is going to be teaching potions here. However Kandi don't worry as you and Addie will be with me for advanced potions and you will also be taking advanced level DADA with the visiting Auras. So don't go and cause a storm." '_last thing I need tonight is some freeked first years_'

"OK, bloody hell, don't get your knickers in such a twist. Seriously why couldn't you just have told me when I saw you earlier," she grumbled. I walked over to the table and smelled the unlabeled vile that Kandi had pointed at when she walked in. "OY, what did you put in …you didn't" I giggled "You know that you don't need it for this to work" _'seriously what am I going to do with that girl?'_

"Yeah I know" Kandi replied grinning mischievously. I shook my head and pulled Kandi towards the door, saying goodbye over my shoulder as we left "We are going to take this to the hospital wing and then go to our houses. See y'all in the morning"

Once we were out of sight and sound range I started to run "Race Ya," Kandi laughed and took off after me. Several minutes later we found ourselves leaning against a wall breathing heavily. "Look Kandi I know you like pranks but…can you wait at least two weeks so I can get settled in and learn how things work here. Besides if you get in too much trouble I'm going to have to deduct points that Slytherin doesn't have yet. You know I don't like giving you detentions either but I am Head girl now…" '_I can only hope this will work'_

Kandi rolled her eyes and said "FINE but I have a big one that…" "ahhhh I don't want to know! Don't even think about it while I'm around; let's just get this stuff to the hospital wing so I can go to bed." _'great all I need is the whole school mad at her, well it wouldn't be the first time but there was no way I'm getting roped into this again'_ "Why do I even have to be there Addy?"

"Humph" I started to walk again and as we neared the Hospital wing I answered. "You know very well why…last time you made an 'antidote' it was just switching them to girls. I don't think Stephen or Samuel ever forgave you for that one"

"But he looked GOOD well, after the whole girl thing wore off…I mean all that looong black hair" Kandi jumped as the sound of a pig squealing echoed of the walls. Fighting back a smile I squared my shoulders '_hmmm yeah he definitely looked better with long hair, not that I would have ever said so to him._' and walked into the room only to be met with the Ferret, that was Malfoy, running up my robes to perch on my shoulder under my hair.

_**OK people I know you are at least looking at the story. so could you at least say HI? "besides Kandi"**_


	6. salem princesses part 2

Chapter 6

I could feel him shiver as Mrs. Norris circled my feet. Madam Pomfery caught up Mrs. Norris and tossed her into the hall quickly banging the doors shut. I reached up and began to disentangle Malfoy from my hair. '_Seriously does he have to scratch me, I'm trying to help_' I sat him on the nearest hospital bed and motioned for Kandi and Mdm. Pomfery to do the same to the others.

I administered a spoonful of the awful smelling stuff and waited for the inevitable. Immediately there was Malfoy with long white curly hair. They did the same to Goyle who had short brown hair that was tightly wound into curls and Crab who had wavy brown hair that covered his face and body.

"What the Bloody Hell just happened…ACk my voice…" Malfoy looked at me as I sat next to him trying not to laugh. "What did you do to me? and why I have such a headache?" Malfoy asked, sounding like a chipmunk. "You just got Kane'ed" Addy said as she looked up for Kandi and saw that she had already left to go to the Slytherin house. '_ee gads that girl leaves me in the most precarious of spots'_

"I got Kane'ed again! When is she going to leave me alone?" Draco said still talking like a 5 year old. "Just what do you mean by AGAIN? '_the bloody witch is going to get it. She KNOWS him! I am so going to go all AK on her._ I'm going to get her for not telling me this." I snarled as I jumped off the bed. "Madam I'm sorry but it seems that I am going to have to leave you to finish with them alone tonight. I will see you tomorrow afternoon around 5, Goodnight"

'_she bloody knew my cousin and she didn't say anything, I'm going to bloody…oh for merlins sake…I better go calm down before I go to talk to her. Hmm wonder if I should check out the head dorm and see if my things have been moved yet?_'

I had been walking to the dungeons when I realized that all I wanted right now was to get into something more comfortable and see my new room. Besides it wouldn't do for the new head girl to go all ballistic on her fellow students would it? I had almost calmed down when I spotted Professor McGonagall pacing outside the portrait I knew lead to the head dorm.

"Ahh there you are dear I was wondering if I was going to have send to the infirmary for you. How are the boys doing?" "Fine Professor, well they will be by the morning anyway. I believe they will be more comfortable in the infirmary however due to the after effects of the antidote that Kandi brewed" I stated with a 'wee' grin.

"Indeed" her eyes twinkled as she turned to the portrait. "Now I gave the list of passwords to Mr. Potter and he chose the word 'Pepsin'. In future however, you will have to come up with the word together and not just give him a list of words to choose from dear. Part of the job is working together."

I smiled at his choice "Does he even know what the word means?" '_he didn't strike me as the whole I know the technical name for gastric enzyme type'_ "I seriously doubt he did, as he asked me what it meant, however when I told him he laughed, and said he thought he was going to enjoy getting to know you."

With that the portrait opened upon the stair leading up the tower. It was a short climb that opened to a large common area decorated in black, silver, and gold. To one side there was a fireplace surrounded by several couches, armchairs, and even a bean bag or two, the other side of the common room functioned as a small kitchen and dining area.

'_yes I won't always have to raid the kitchens if I get lost in a book, or a project. I wonder where the 'wonder' boy is.' _ As I was examining the bookshelves that lined the room, I heard footsteps descending from the stair case leading further up into the tower. "Ahh Mr. Potter, good if you two would please sit down I have some things to discuss with you before your rounds tonight."

I quickly turned and took a seat on one of the bean bags as Professor McGonagall and Harry sat down. "Now as it is Friday night and we will not be having class until Monday I expect you to use this weekend both to get to know one another, as well as work out any glitches in the round schedules. I want you to hold some sort of meeting for the prefects before the weekend is over as well." I bit my lip and glanced at Harry, '_he looks like he's taking this in stride; humph he's taking it better than I did, but then again he doesn't know everything._'

"Sure professor," he replied "how about we hold the meeting on Sunday evening before rounds" I nodded "Can we hold the meetings here in the head dorm? Also would it be okay if we did it with pizza or something? Food tends to help break the ice sometimes."

"As to Sunday evening that sounds fine. Holding the prefect meetings here would be fine as well. However I will have to get back to you on the pizza issue, I will need to check with the Headmaster on that. I don't foresee it being a problem though. Now this year the Headmaster has decided to implement more celebrations that were left of several generations ago. Such as a Halloween dance, Yule Ball, a few others are under consideration as well. As Head boy and girl you will both be given a great deal of responsibility in the planning of these events. The headmaster has requested that you come up with a theme for the Halloween ball by next weekend and suggested that you gain input from your prefects to make your decision." She stopped to catch her breath.

"Now I will leave you to settle in before your rounds. Miss Black I suggest that you check on Miss Blackheart. I believe that she will be staying with her uncle as it seems the headmaster added a room on for her. I think he didn't relish the idea of her turning the Slytherin dorms upside-down with her constant presence."

I giggled '_yeah she would do that' _"You seriously have no idea professor" and with a wink she left us.

Silence filled the room, '_okay so this is awkward, sheesh, get a hold of yourself, it's not like you've never been in awkward places befor_e' clearing my throat I began "Right um I assume you will have questions for me and I will have questions for you." Harry's eyes gained a calculating tone as he looked at me. "Yeah I do, but at the moment I'm more interested in how she turned Malfoy into a ferret."

"Ha, well it seems that she somehow, don't ask me how cuz I'm not sure yet but she seems to have slipped them some of our home brew. See we sort of got bored one summer, hmm was it three or four years, well anyway we got bored and started experimenting. Long story short we succeeded in finding a potion that transfigures the drinker into their Animagus form."

He laughed out loud "That is Bloody brilliant, okay I'm convinced, you ARE definitely Sirius' daughter. How in the world did you get head girl" I pretended to be offended "humph I could very well ask you the same thing, can you imagine how horrified our fathers must be at this moment…then again maybe not we might be better than them"

I raised my eyebrow "While I sometimes participate in planning, I am hardly ever involved in execution. Even if I am, I am extremely careful so as to never be caught. I told Dumbledore I didn't think it was a good idea but he got a twinkle in his eye and said something only I'm not quite sure what he said as it was quiet."

"Besides if you think that's funny just wait till those three show up at breakfast tomorrow." He sat up with a mischievous glint in his eye, '_oh I have him now'_ "Why" he asked with a grin. "oh you'll see" I smirked back. "whoops oh would you look at the time, I think I'm going to run down to see Kandi and then meet you at the great hall for rounds in about 40 minutes" I ran to the cloak rack that already was covered in our cloaks and grabbed my brown one and ran out the door.

Just as Severus Snape was about to sit down again there was a Knock on his door. Grumbling something about getting a house elf just to answer his door if the barrage didn't stop he got up and answered it only to find me standing there. "Addy come in. What can I do for you? I have a feeling you're here to to talk to Kandi?" Severus said as I walked in.

"Yes Professor I need talk to Kandi? May I ask you a question first. How is it that Draco Malfoy knows what it is like to be Kane'ed? And how is it that I never knew that they have met before." I asked and took a seat on the light brown sofa.

"Ah let me get Kandi and we both shell tell you the story on how she know Draco. Plus I have a gift for you both." He said as he walked over to Kandi's room and told her to come out as I was here and needed to talk to them.

So Kandi came out of what I assumed was her room and walked over to the chair near the fireplace and sat down.

"Let me guess Draco told you about him being Kane'ed before and you want me to tell you why this is the first time you are ever hearing about it. But first I have to tell you something that I did not write in my letters to you. Dad died 3 days after I sent you the last letter. I finally got him to make Falcon the next chief, I don't want it and I told him that. I want to go into being a potion mistress and also working with animals. Now as for the Draco thing you know how I said something about Uncle Luke in my letter? Well that is Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father but he is also my godfather. Just like Uncle Paddy and Aunt Ivy were. Mom wanted me to have two sets of godparents just in case anything happened to the other set. I went every summer for a week to visit Uncle Severus I also visited with him and his family Draco and I did not truly get along as children. It was not until we were 11 or so that Uncle Luke made Draco and I duel that he got his first taste of being Kane'ed." Kandi said from her spot next to the fireplace.

"Um, Wow" was all I said as I stared at Kandi in disbelief on what I had just heared. Just as I was about to say something Professor Snape came back to the living room and handed each the girls jewelry boxes and told them to open them. Inside they each found a necklace that was suited for each of our powers, just how much we were still to learn.

"This is to help with your wandless magic and I thought you may like the stones. Addy yours is a teal stone with Phoenix tears in it and it is held together by vela hair. Kandi yours is Amber stone with Pixie dust and Dragon heart string to hold it together now put them on." Severus said as we took each of the necklaces out and helped each other put them on. I felt a surge of strength as the stone rested on my chest, only to find it blocked somehow. '_okay I felt stronger for a second but why did it stop?_' Choosing to ignore it for now, I looked down at the stone marveling at the shapes the tears were making in the stone.

"Drat, look at the time" I shouted and leapt from the sofa. "I'm supposed to be meeting Harry and the prefects in the great hall in 5 minutes. I've got to run or I will be late" I called as I sped out the door.

I wish I could say that the rest of the night went smoothly and I guess it did for the most part. Rounds were uneventful, I was introduced to the prefects, and I returned to the head dormitory shortly after. There was just this nagging feeling that I got when I remembered putting on the necklace. Something definitely wasn't as it should be, not that I hadn't noticed it before but somehow I don't know if I had just passed it over or what. I felt like something was holding me back and I had no clue as to what. Shrugging it off, I changed into an old Salem Bears quidditch tee and workout pants. Grabbed my toiletry bag and headed to the lav to wash up before heading to bed.


	7. Breakfast outburst

Disclaimer : nope still don't own anything but my imagination…even then I think the plot hippogriff has taken over.

Chapter 7

The next day I woke up to find myself in my new room. I hadn't noticed much about it the night before as I had been too tired. The more I looked around at the room the more excited I grew. The room was decorated in a deep crimson and accented with a dark yellowish gold, '_normally that combination seems tacky but somehow this is nice, WHAT! No way, HOW?'_. My bed from our home in Salem seemed to have appeared and looked quite at home in my new room. '_there is no way? How did they get it here? Hmmm I wonder if it really is?_' I crawled under the bed to check if it was my bed, nope this wasn't it but it was an amazing likeness.

I was interrupted mid thought, with a knock on the door. '_what, Ouch_' "Come in", As I crawled out from under the bed the door opened to reveal Harry, Hermione, and Ron in the hall looking at me as if I was crazy. "I uh, dropped my hair tie under the bed" I said as I pulled myself up and pulled my hair back into a ponytail with the band around my wrist.

"We came to see if you wanted to come down to breakfast with us?" Hermione said with a smile. "Uh sure just give me about five minutes to get dressed k'ay?" The boys nodded and went back down to the common room. "Take a seat Hermione, I should be ready in a few" I said as I headed over to one of my trunks to get out something to wear. Taking my wand I opened my clothes trunk and quickly found a pair of jeans and my old bear's jersey.

Performing a quick cleansing spell on my body and hair I got dressed. Running to the lav I quickly brushed my teeth and ran some product into my hair and pinned the sides up. '_that will have to do for now I guess, I don't know where kretcher put my makeup'_ I smiled as I reentered the bedroom and pulled Hermione to her feet "Let's go I'm starving, with Kandy's prank yesterday I didn't get to eat anything at the feast."

Entering the common room we found Harry and Ron laughing so hard they were doubled over. Kandi was sitting in the chair closest to the fireplace with a satisfied smirk on her face. '_well at least they are getting along right now, that's weird though I never thought they would open up to a Slytherin that fast'_

"Um, hey Kands what's so funny?" she smirked "Oh I was just telling them about the one and only time you got caught in one of our pranks". My jaw dropped, "You didn't." "Oh please, it's not like they hadn't heard the story before. We talked about it in the article that was published that year." She rolled her eyes, "They just wanted to hear it from me."

"Argh, that prank cost me my good girl reputation you know. I had to miss out on pranking for a good four months before anyone would believe I was innocent." I crossed my arms and glared at Kandi. Shrugging her shoulders she assumed an air of innocence and changed the subject "Breakfast anyone?" "I'm starving" came Ron's reply, to which "You're always hungry" came the response from Harry and Hermione causing the rest of us to laugh.

"It cannot be any worse than this one she could eat you under the rug Ron. I have seen her finish off three extra large pizzas by herself in one sitting. She makes us get our own pizza so she does not have to share." I said as I pointed at Kandi who was walking towards the door. "What, it's not like you can't eat a whole pizza yourself if you set your mind to it?" she said as she walked out the door. I rolled my eyes and followed the group down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

We sat down at the Gryffindor table and started to eat, talking and just getting to know each other. I was putting ketchup on my scrambled eggs when all of a sudden it went dark, 'what in the world' someone was covering my eyes with their hands and a deep voice sounded "Morning 'leena', Guess who?".

I gasped, "BLAISE?" I spun around and looked up at the tall, dark, '_oh no, not Slytherin, oh Blaise not good, not good at all_' and extremely handsome young man who was grinning like mad. Ignoring the outraged looks on the faces at the Gryffindor table I jumped up and gave him a huge hug and whispered in his ear "I really can't talk now but I'll come to the Slytherin common room tonight 'okay?" "Merlin, Blaise it's been ages since I've seen you. You look good."

"You too 'leena', well I just wanted to say 'hey'. I've got first years free time duty in five, so I'll catch you later" He replied and straightened his tie. '_Wow, he remembers the signals'_ After he left I pounced on Kandi with "Did you know Blaise was here? Why didn't you tell me? Did you see how tall he got?" "Ah yeah I saw him last night for a minute when I went to the common room with Uncle. He looks way better with the longer hair don't you think so?" Kandi asked just as Fred and George walk over to the table and asked everyone if they heard the storm that was going on last night for like five minutes.

"Ah yeah sorry about that everyone, you will find out that when I get mad or even upset I lose control over my elements that I control, so sorry everyone about that. But my Uncle got me a 'wee' bit mad that time." Kandi said. "I wonder why" I asked as I rolled my eyes at her and smiled. "You have a tendency to hit people with lightning if you get mad enough."

"HA, talk about pot calling the kettle black, Adds" She snorted. "Hey that was only one time" I protested. Those sitting at the table were staring at us like we had grown two heads. "You can really hit people with li light lightning? Neville stuttered. '_Blast I forgot they were here_' "Uh, yes, but I don't tend to cause storms unless I get extremely angry unlike Kandi here who tends to cause one every time she gets mad. She is getting better about it, but she still doesn't have greatest of control over her magical core." I reassured him.

Ron looked angry still and when I asked him what was wrong he burst out with "Your friends with Zambini?" I must have looked confused because Harry tried explaining that Blaise was a bit of a git towards them in particular and Gryffindor and how our houses never got along and now that I was in Gryffindor I should realize that our houses usually don't get along. I looked over at Kandi and rolled my eyes. "Looks like Aunt Annalise wasn't kidding when she said there was no such thing as school unity. Um have you all been obliviated, or have you forgotten that you've been hanging out with my cousin Kandi here, who just happens to be a Slytherin?"

"She may be a Slytherin," George stated " but she pulled a brilliant prank on Malfoy, 'the great git'." " So?" I asked "So that showed us that she isn't a fan of his. Meaning she was somewhat okay." Fred said, patronizingly. "She also sat with us at the Gryffindor table" Hermione piped up, "No Slytherin has ever done that, or even shown that they wanted to even do so."

"Look I am going to be blunt about this, and I know that you probably aren't going to like this but Blaise and I were extremely close before he moved back to England. I don't approve of all of the pure blood nonsense his mother comes up with, but that doesn't change the fact that we are friends. Now I'm not saying I will be constantly hanging out with people from Slytherin, excepting Kandi here, I am going to say this once and one time only so listen carefully" my voice was growing louder as I spoke and people from the surrounding tables stopped what they were doing and began to listen. " I do not like all this needless antagonism between houses. I will not condone it, or stand by and watch someone be judged based solely upon what house they were placed into. Judging someone like that is a foolish thing to do and I will not abide it. I will show house spirit and cheer on my housemates and I will even consider playing quidditch again. However, if I catch someone hexing, cursing, or in any way harming someone from another house with the intent of harm, whether it be my house or any of the others, I will not go easy on them. It's times like these when our school should be drawing closer together against evil instead of helping it by refusing to join together over foolish prejudices."

I was out of breath by the time I finished, and looked up to see that every eye in the great hall was on me. Blushing I realized I had stood up at one point and quickly sat down. I looked up at the head table to see Professor McGonagall looking extremely proud. I looked at the shocked faces around the table. "Uh right, anyway I'm finished with breakfast so I'm heading up to my room and start unpacking, if you want to have people over this afternoon I think I have something you would enjoy Harry. Anyway I will see ya later", I stood up and left the great hall.

**Hey sorry about how long it took to get this up but I had got stuck in the head's dorm scene and wasn't sure how to get out ;) anyway I would love your opinion, and constructive criticism. Luv y'all**


	8. chaos in the snake pit

'_I can't believe that I just chewed out my god-brother, I need to get my temper under control._' I was upset and I knew that I needed to deal with whatever was bothering me before I triggered the Cruciatus aftereffects. I spent the rest of the day unpacking and organizing my belongings. I pulled my laptop out and started on the modifications necessary to let it work around such a high concentration of magic as there is at Hogwarts.

Frustrated at the time it was taking to modify the laptop, I ran down to the head's common room to grab something to eat and drink. I looked at the clock on the mantle and realized I had missed both lunch and supper. I was opening the refrigerator when a green door with the Slytherin house symbol appeared on the previously empty wall. '_hmm, McGonagall said that when we were needed or when we needed to go to any of the houses, that a door and a passage would appear. I must be wanted in the dungeons_.' I quickly shut the refrigerator and grabbed my wand and cloak from my room.

Returning to the common room the symbol had begun to pulse and buzz. I quickly opened the door to find a torch lit spiral stair and taking a deep breath I began my decent. Reaching the end of the passage there was a simple stone wall that disappeared when I reached out my hand to search for a hidden latch. The scene before me was chaotic at the least. There was an all out duel taking place in the Slytherin common room. '_Merlin, the dschool year has barely begun and already they are fighting like a cat and dog, that bloody hat had to go and put her in a house where it would be harder to keep an eye on her. By Slytherin's nose, I'm going to have a hell of a time keeping her from getting expelled._

"Expelliarmus" I shouted and reaching up caught their wands as they flew towards me. "What is going on here?" I demanded looking first at Kandi then Draco. Receiving only a glare in answer "Kandince-Rain Eileen Lily Blackheart, Draco LMalfoy what started this? No one is leaving this room until I get some answers." I growled angrily. I quickly sent off a charm that prevented anyone from leaving or entering the common room. "If no one is going to talk than you might as well make yourselves comfortable."

Sighing I transfigured a comfortable armchair and placed it next to the fireplace so that I faced the grumbling occupants of the Slytherin common room. '_I think they are all sixth years wait, no how stupid do you have to be to fight around younger's'_ "First off is anyone in need of Madam Pomfery?" Two first years looked up at me with bloody noses and I nod towards the door. "Those who need to go to the hospital wing may leave but I will find you to talk when you are ready." and changed the charm on the room so that those who were injured could leave.

About half of the room stood up and made for the door only to be drawn back by an unseen force. I laughed at their attempt to leave and was surprised when I heard a deep chuckling coming from the portrait above the fireplace. There was a sudden silence from the room as the students who were left looked up in awe at the portrait that until now had been empty.

I smiled as I recognized the gentleman in the portrait as the founder of the Slytherin house. I stood and curtsied in respect as I addressed him. "Good evening Sssir, You wouldn't have ssseen what took placcce did you?" Gasps filled the room and a blank look crossed Draco's face. Blissfully unaware of the reactions of my companions I continued my conversation with the portrait. "No my dear, I did not sssssee what happened but I am impresssed with your handling of the sssituation, when did you leave Ssssalem though my dear, I thought you were beginning ssstudent teaching thisss term?"

"Addy," a fervent whisper came from the closest couch "Andromeda Selena Narcissa Black" I looked at Kandi in "WHAT?" I spun around and glared at her when it hit me. '_Crap, I didn't, tell me I didn't slip into Parseltounge_.' "Are you finally ready to tell me what was going on here when I walked in to find the entire sixth year battling it out around 3 little first years?" "um cuz you did it again" She replied. "Did What" I growled back. "Parseltounge" I felt my eyes grow wide in surprise. "Are you sure?" I looked around and realized, by the shocked expressions displayed on everyone's faces and the frenzied thoughts that accompanied them, I had indeed slipped into Parseltounge.

'_great not even a day here and I already look like a dark princess, stop, think, okay how can I use this to my advantage'_ I stood to my full height '_all five feet one inch, hmm maybe I should pull my aunt trix face that seemed to work on the Gryffindor's this moring.'_ and walked back over to my chair and sat down and hoped that I appeared more confident than I actually was. "Your point? Merlin I told you I didn't belong in Gryffindor. That damn hat wouldn't put me where I asked, kept insisting I needed to be in Gryffindor. I'm a Black; I know what that means even if my father didn't." A quick survey of the thoughts that were running through their heads showed me that I was taking the right direction with them. "I am proud to be a Parseltounge" I said and raised my hand to stop Kandi's reply. "However, I think that it would be best if the courageous shaggy ones that I live with and our blessed professors including your uncle were not aware of this for now. Are there any objections?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

I could tell Draco was having issues with my proposal of silence so I began to play with the Black family crest ring on my finger and looked pointedly at it and then at him. I was hoping to subtly remind him of the loyalty owed the wearer. "By the way Draco, How is Aunt Narcissa?" '_if this doesn't work I don't know what I will do. My shields seem to be working but if he gets one whiff of what I'm hiding it won't work. Please show loyalty to your mother's family head, please let this work'_

His head snapped up in irritation as he got what I was saying with my gesture. "It would be our '_honor_ my lady', you have my pledge that we shall not speak of it" A quick look at his visible thoughts showed that at least he was willing to go with me on this for now. '_yeah I know you aren't going to just let this go, but at least I know you will wait till we are alone to discuss this and that I can deal with when it comes.'_

"Very well" as a reward for their agreement I lifted the locking charm and smiled, "If you would be so kind as to accompany me?" I looked at Draco and Kandi and motioned for them to follow. "Miss Parkinson, would you please tell Mr. Zambini that I wish to relocate our meeting for the heads common room this evening? I believe that Mr. Potter will not be in and you would be welcome to accompany him. I would like to speak to you as well." As I approached the wall the passage appeared and I motioned for Kandi to take the lead. "I think I will stay between you two to prevent any further fighting, for this evening anyway." I spoke the last bit under my breath but I noticed the dry chuckle that escaped Draco's mouth even if Kandi didn't.

We climbed in relative silence and opened the door and I was relieved to find that the room was empty. "Sit, I'm going to check and see if Harry is in. As I know you and he don't exactly get along, I don't want him adding to the mess." "That's just about the understatement of the decade 'my lady'." He drawled. '_Merlin if he doesn't let that up I'm going to kick him where it hurts._' A quick run up the stairs, and a knock on his door revealed that he wasn't in the dorm. '_good that's one less person I may have to hex before tonight is thru. All I need now is to figure out a way to keep him out long enough to deal with this._'

I slowly walked back into the common room to find the two delinquents sitting in chairs as far away from each other as possible. "So right then, what started this one?" "Nothing" Draco huffed. "NOTHING, NOTHING HOW DARE YOU, " Kandi bellowed. "Kandi would you calm down and just tell me," I tried calming her down. "That, that ferret dared say that you were not even any good as a seeker." '_you've got to be kidding, she started all of this just because…arghhhhhhhhh_' I held up my hand to silence her, and took a deep breath before speaking.

"So," I began, "Malfoy told you that I was a poor seeker and you decided that it was your job to set him straight?" Kandi nodded. "Did you stop to think that there were little ones around? That someone innocent might be hurt."

Her face paled" No you didn't as usual you act on your emotion before you think about the consequences, and leave me to fix things. Merlin, Blackheart, you were sorted into Slytherin so act like it. Now as for you Malfoy, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, appearances can be deceiving and you should know that. For your punishment I am taking 25 points from Slytherin as well as assigning both of you detention. I will let both of you know the details later. Kandi I need you to help me with some research tonight for our program so you may stay. Draco please see to the first years that were sent to Pomfery, and I will see you at the meeting tonight. You both can consider yourselves warned."


End file.
